Zorn der Teufel
by HellzCrusader
Summary: The Nazis feared the Basterds because they were Jews, and they fought back. The Nazis feared Sgt. Stiglitz because he was a man with nothing left to live for, but his hatred of them.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Basterds. Never have, sadly never will.

A/N: Please let me know if you would like me to continue this story. As of now it is a one shot, but I may add to it later if my plot bunnies insist and/or there is popular demand.

**INGLORIOUS BASTERDS : Zorn der Teufel**

A silver blade flashed across Donny's vision as he watched the newest recruit to the Basterds sat, his back pushed up against the wall of the abandoned house they had taken shelter in for the night, or until the icy downpour stopped, whichever came to pass first. Stiglitz hadn't spoken more than a handful of words since they'd busted him out of that shit hole prison, enough to state his name and rank, and that he was very much looking forward to 'going pro' in the Nazi killing business, as Lt. Raine had said. Sgt. Donowitz frowned as he caught the edge of German writing on the knife blade in Stiglitz's hands and his own grip on his beloved bat tightened. _We all got our reasons for kill' Nazis. Donny_ thought, _Hell, if I'd met that sonofabitch anywhere else, I'd say he was Hitler's god damned poster boy for Aryan superiority. So who or what the fuck pissed him off so much that he goes around butchering other Kraut soldiers?_

Donny prided himself on his Italian heritage, his Jewish faith, and his ability to crush a human skull with a single hit from his solid maple wood bat, which each and every Jewish member of his neighborhood had offered to sign, along with a list of names of missing family members that were still missing, or hiding somewhere in Europe. The other Basterds had already turned in for the night, leaving the two sergeants to have the first watch. It was a test of faith, leaving the new guy to watch their backs, but Raine wasn't an idiot, so he'd told Donny to keep watch for Nazis, and any sort of funny business from their newest addition. So far the former German soldier hadn't done anything except sit against the wall and sharpen that big fucking knife of his.

Donny sighed and tapped his foot impatiently. He'd never done silence well, preferring to chat with his fellow soldiers. Silence had never been something had enjoyed, and the silence in that dingy little shack was becoming overwhelmingly oppressive. "So, why did you kill all those fuckers anyway?" Donny asked finally. Stiglitz looked up from his work with a small frown.

"Zey were Nazis." He replied in his thickly accented English.

"Well, that is a good reason for killing them I guess." Donny nodded, "But Wiki read about you to us from those German newspapers, an' you did a hell of a lot more than just killin' them. I can think of a lot of things that would make a man want to kill Nazis like that, so I was wondering what those reasons of yours were."

At first, Donny thought that Stiglitz had decided to ignore him, his attention back on the knife in his calloused hands. "Nazis, zey do not kill only Jews." He replied finally. He flipped the knife over in his hand, and offered it out towards the taller man, hilt first. "Zis is my reason."

The Boston born Jew frowned, but too the weapon and inspected the blade carefully. There was neat writing inscribed in both sides of the bright metal of the blade. "I can read a name I think, Sebastian? That it?" Donny frowned but couldn't pronounce the second word. "Sorry can't read that last bit."

"It says, Für meine Liebe werde ich alle töten." Stiglitz told him. "Those Gestapo arschloch are very good with questioning their prisoners. Zey do not care if prisoners survive." The blond Basterd frowned and took the knife back, and continued to clean the blade.

Donny sat back, recognizing the tone of finality. It was very similar to the one his own mother used when she was done with a particular discussion, continuing whatever train of thought that offered that tone was a sure way to get your head whacked with whatever the little Italian woman happened to be holding at the time. He could always bring it up again later, when the blond soldier was feeling a bit less murderous.

69696969696

It was the first ambush that had resulted in a few prisoners since the German had joined the Basterds ranks, and Aldo stared thoughtfully at the arrogant looking fucker kneeling in the mud at his feet. "I gave you a chance you pecker-sucking sonofabitch." He told the gray clad soldier with a disappointed tone in his southern voice. "Hey Sticks," Raine yelled over his shoulder, "Looks like we got us a Nazi who's needing to have the fear 'o God put in him." The American lieutenant moved off to one side and lit up a cigarette. "Teach the man for us would ya?"

Stiglitz nodded, his eyes hard and cold as ice splinters. He took off the uniform jacket he wore, and handed it and his machine gun to Omar. He drew his knife from its sheath at his hip, and grabbed a fistful of the Nazi's blond hair, yanking his head back. _"Hitler has betrayed the German people." _Stiglitz hissed in his native language. _"He kills everyone, Jews, Gypsies anyone that he fears is put to death." _His hand on the mop of blond hair tightened. _"It is not God you must learn to fear, but the Devil." _He cut the shirt off of the soldier, and appraised the tanned skin carefully. He pressed the tip of the blade into the skin just above the man's collarbone and carefully cut a strip of flesh, the length of his own hand, and three fingers width out of the man's chest. As he flicked the bloody strip off of his knife the German Basterd narrowed his eyes and continued his task, while Wiki and Ulmer held his victim still. _"Hush," _Stiglitz told the man, _"You do not want me to have to start over, do you?" _

Almost fifteen minutes later, Hugo sat back on his heels and inspected his work with a critical eye. The man on the ground was still screaming incoherently and blood dripped down his mutilated chest. The picture wasn't actually that large, and several of the details were off which bothered the German Basterd but he finally shrugged and wiped his knife on the shredded uniform of his victim. Aldo walked over, having long since finished his cigarette and nodded approvingly at the man's work. Y'all got some mighty nice handwriting there Sticks." Aldo said jovially, clapping his subordinate cheerfully on the back. "We'll make a professional Nazi killer outta you yet."

Donny and the others leaned in as well to read what Hugo had carved into his victim's chest, _Sebastian Schumacher _had been carved into the skin, in truly artistic calligraphy. If the wound healed it would leave a permanent scar, framed on all four sides by straight thick lines to highlight the name. Aldo tapped his own hunting knife against his thigh thoughtfully, "It'd be a right shame adding to it." He mused aloud, "You do good work Sticks, but we need ta be sendin' ol' Hitler a message, and he's a fellow that doesn't do subtle very well now does he?" Raine added his own mark to the screaming man's face with a serious look on his hard features. The swastika was neat, all the side roughly even but it still slanted slightly to the side. "Well, its getting better." He said, flicking the bit of blood off the tip of his knife. "I'm still not quite happy with how it centers though, and I can't rightly do it over again."

"It's getting straighter though sir." Omar said, inspecting the mark approvingly. "You've got all the lines the same length now I think."

"Yeah but it still ain't quite what I'm looking for." Aldo shrugged and sheathed his knife. "Alright, we'll drop this fellow off outside that village we passed this morning, no point in killing all of 'em." As he said that, he pulled his own sidearm out and shot the last survivor in the head, "Make sure you get all their scalps. If ya miss one I'm gonna add a hundred more to all of your tabs."

Donny grinned as he pulled out his own knife and went to work, their CO was a man who knew how to inspire respect in his men, and each one of the Basterds would be more than happy to add another hundred Nazi scalps to their tab. After all, there aren't any crimes behind enemy lines.

**German Translations:**

**Für meine Liebe werde ich alle töten: For my love I will kill them all**

**Zorn der Teufel : Wrath of the Devil**

_Please note that I do not actually speak German, I can count to ten but thats about it. I used the Babylon translator on their website for these and apologize if the grammar is horrendous. _


End file.
